


Guilty

by TrisPond



Series: Miraculous' Tales - Second Season [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 Zombizou, Gen, chloé actually has feelings, chloé feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Chloé doesn't like when her classmates compare her to Hawk Moth.





	Guilty

                Chloé pretended she didn’t hear the words as her classmates compared her to Hawk Moth. Yes, she knew she was mean and a bit difficult to be dealt with it, but it actually hurt to see that they thought so little of her. The villain wanted to destroy all Paris and, worse, hurt Ladybug! She would never do that, she just wanted to live her life, the only way she knew how.

                The stares got only worse as the teacher left with goody-goody Marinette. Of course, they would be angry with her for hurting their friend – every time she did something bad to the girl, the class frozen her out. It was so unfair! Why someone was unimportant as the Dupain-Cheng held all the respect and admiration from her class?

                “That wasn’t cool, Chloé” the rejection on Adrien’s voice is enough to make her feel bad. He usually didn’t interfere and she liked to think of him as a distant friend. They had knew each other from a long time, after all, and shared many insecurities.

                If she was alone with him, maybe she would ask forgiveness, say that she never think this through, she only didn’t want to be the only one who hadn’t given a gift to Miss Bustier. Instead, she only frowns more. She couldn’t let them see any weakness, her father had taught her that and her mom made her a pro.

                There was only one person she knew that it wouldn’t use her emotions against her: Ladybug. She was far too honoured to do that.

                She was succeeding in seeming unaffected when her teacher had appeared akumatized . It seemed like things hadn’t gone well with Marinette. This brought some guilt over Chloé; if Ladybug or Chat Noir hurt themselves because of something she had done… she wouldn’t forgive herself.

                She wasn’t proud either of how she used Sabrina as shield, but it was instinct. She was happy to see that Ladybug got there, thank God. Everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write the way I think Chloé thinks, hope it was good.


End file.
